Edward's Twilight
by JasperHaleRox
Summary: This is the entire book Twilight, only it's in Edward's point of view.
1. The New Girl

Edward's Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.

Prologue

I was running, I had to keep running. What Alice and Jasper said, their apologies, it all meant nothing. None of it would matter as long as she was still alive. She still had to be.

I was speading up even more, not caring about the hot, blistering sun, or the people staring. None of it mattered. If she died, then so would I. After taking care of the tracker.

I remembered her face. Her fear at the baseball game, her loving, warm face in the meadow, how she blushes, how she talks when she's asleep. I would miss everything about her. I couldn't let her die. I _wouldn't _let her die. I had to save her, I _will _save her.

But as I was going even faster, my enhanced hearing heard glass shattering, and I could smell blood. Sweeter blood than anyone else's in the world.

Chapter 1

I was sure we had not even caused so much discussion on our first day of high school in Forks, Washington. But maybe that was because humans were naturally afraid of us, for some reason they can't even understand. Their subconscious mind is telling them what their conscious mind doesn't or doesn't want to acknowledge. We were dangerous.

We were the predators. They were the prey. Whether or not we gave up drinking human blood. Although our topaz eyes fit in better with humans than burgandy or bright, vivid red, we were still different. We should be different, for vampires and humans were different species. It would be frightening if we were too much the same. To them, we looked like beautiful, strong, cold humans with an intesting eye color.

I had gotten used to humans ignoring us, or having vivid daydreams involving us. Sometimes I didn't want to hear what someone was thinking, but I didn't realize it until it was too late.

It was good people stopped thinking my name a few months after I had moved to Forks with my family. I was getting annoyed everytime someone-usually a girl-thought my name. I always turned my head toward the person-an involuntary reaction-and heard their thoughts until I stopped myself. Eveyone's thoughts was like a buzz, a constant murmer distracting me, though I usually tuned it out. I could focus on one voice if I wanted to and hear what thoughts were passing through their minds at that moment. It's easier to blend in when your not listening or answering someone's thoughts though. Blending in was a reason we even moved to Forks. Another was the almost constant overcast weather.

My brothers and sisters, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice sat by me every day as usual in the lunchroom. We each had a tray of untouched food in front of us.

Emmett was very strong. He had been strong in his human life also, but he couldn't take on a bear single-handedly back then and now hunted a bear every hunting trip. He had dark curly hair and topaz eyes from being a "vegetarian".

Jasper had blond hair. He was new to our "vegetarian" life though and had a hard time around humans. We had to be near him when he was around humans to prevent any accidents. I was the only one in my family who had mind reading powers, but he could feel and control emotions from people around him. That made him very helpful to our family when we're upset or angry.

Alice had short, spiky black hair. She was very small but that meant little to vampires. Alice also has another power since she became a vampire. She can see into the future. The future changes though, and she only sees things that will happen once they've decided. Even though the future changes, my family still puts a lot of trust in Alice's visions of the future. She was very helpful with the stock market.

Rosalie was blond and exeptionally beautiful, even for a vampire who's appearance enhances after the excruciating transformation from human to vampire. Her looks weren't enough to make me like her as anything but a sister, even before Emmett joined our family.

My parents, Esme and Calisle were exceptionally kind to all. Carlisle worked as a doctor in Forks and has spent a few centuries getting used to human blood so that he can hardly smell the scent anymore in a way to make him crave for it. My whole family follows Carlisle's diet of not drinking human blood, but Jasper has the most problems with that.

"Isabella Swan."

I heard the new girl's name repeated over and over again throughout every person's mind imaginable. Probably, the only minds who weren't thinking about her were my brothers and sisters.

I idly noticed the new girl walking in the lunchroom with Jessica Stanley, a very talkative girl, who led Isabella to her lunch table to meet her friends while I was thinking of Jasper and how he needed to hunt soon before it got too dangerous to come to school.

"Who are they?" I heard Isabella say to Jessica, distracting me from my thoughts about my family. I realized it must have been very strange for her to just come to school, and see _us. _Especially after Alice had risen before Isabella had said anything, with her untouched food which we didn't need to eat, and dumped her tray before walking away from the lunchroom.

I turned then, to look at Jessica because she thought my name. Then I looked over to where Isabella was sitting. She flushed and dropped her eyes away from where we were sitting. I looked away before she did.

I sat there playing with my food that I had no intention of eating, when I realized something. I could hear Jessica's thoughts, I could hear all her friend's thoughts, I could hear every person's thoughts in this lunchroom, but not one of the voices I heard in my head appeared to be Isabella's.

Jessica giggled before saying under her breath, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

There's something...strange about the new girl. I can't seem to hear her thoughts," I said very quickly and softly to Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I was still playing with my food as I said that. They gave no recognition that they heard except with their thoughts.

_Why do you care? _thought Rosalie.

Jasper thought, _I can still feel her emotions, maybe you just need to be closer for the first time you hear someones thoughts._

Emmett didn't seem to be paying attention to me, and he was thinking about the bear that nearly killed him as a human.

"They are...very nice-looking," I heard Isabella say.

"Yes!" replied Jessica before giggling again. "They're all _together _though-Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Jessica sounded shocked and surprised as if though people who were related weren't allowed to live together.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Isabella askeed. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are _brother and sister, twins-the blondes-and they're foster children," Jessica interrupted.

"They look a little old to be foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice-for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica said. She kept glancing at us as she said that. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added as if that made Esme less kind. She and Carlisle were probably the nicest people that existed.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" asked Isabella. She was probably wondering why she hadn't seen us before, but I couildn't be sure.

"No," replied Jessica in a tone that said it was obvious. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

_Any idea what the new girl is thinking now, to make her feel soothed that we moved from Alaska? Does she have family there or something? _Jasper asked me with his thoughts.

I looked over to where Isabella was sitting, as if that might make it easier for me to read her thoughts. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything she was thinking. Was there something wrong with my mind or hers? She looked away quickly since she had been looking over at our table, but I was still looking at her, slightly frustrated.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Isabella asked Jessica. Did she ask that because she noticed I was looking at her or was it something else?

_And of course she likes Edward, who doesn't? She's wasting her time, though. If he won't go out with __me__ she has no hope. _Jessica thought to herself.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him," she said out loud this time, a bit upset.

I turned away then, to hide my smile. The problem wasn't so much looks as it was species.

I spent a few more minutes pondering on why I couldn't hear Isabella's mind. Then, me and my four siblings rose and walked out of the lunchroom. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't care.

I got seperated from my brothers and sister then, to go to biology II, a class taught by Mr. Banner. It was pointless to go to high school to learn since we already knew everything that was taught from going through high school multiple times, so my family didn't bother to pretend not to know anything. I sat in my usual seat, the one by me was empty.

Then, the new girl walked in the room. Three thoughts came into my mind at almost the same time. First, I thought that the seat next to me was the only one empty so she'd have to sit by me. Second, I thought that if she was closer, I might get a chance to read her mind. And thirdly, I thought her blood was the sweetest smelling thing that could ever possibly exist in the world.


	2. Biology

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

Her blood's scent was maddening, striking me from the second she passed me in the classroom. She smelled mouthwatering, and strangely floral. She smelled sort of like freesia, only a lot, lot better. Her scent, colliding with me, made me inhuman, my eyes piercing black.

I focused on why she moved my way, trying to distract myself from her scent, as if that was possible. She was going to say hello to the teacher and get her slip signed. She blushed. If it was one thing, other than bleeding, that she could do to make it even harder to resist killing her that second, it was blushing. The blood moved to her cheeks, causing me to be even more aware of her floral, delicious scent.

She tripped over a book and had to hold onto a desk to support herself. Weak.

Once her slip was signed and Mr. Banner handed her a book, he sent her to sit by me. She set her books down on her side of the table and didn't even bother to look my way. I was sure I scared her but I didn't care. Nothing, _nothing, _was more important than killing her now and drinking her sweet, sweet blood. Then, Carlisle and Esme's faces appeared in my head and I was coherent enough for a second, enough time to think everything through.

One hour. All I had to do was not kill her for one hour and I could escape and run away, cowardly. I wouldn't dissapoint Carlisle and Esme by doing so, and Isabella would be safe.

But that would mean giving up her blood. I didn't want to do that either, so I thought it through logically. If I did kill her now in a classroom with other students in it, I'd have to kill them all, and anyone who came to see why some people managed to scream before their life ended.

I could wait until class ended. I could wait until school ended, then offer to drive her home. I could kill her when I brought her to the forest beside her house. But could I wait two hours? No, it must be now. Even if I have to kill the whole school.

I couldn't though. I hadn't killed people in over seventy years and now I wanted to muder three hundred fifty three students, all the teachers, the secretaries, the principle, and maybe the police if they came. That's arouind four hundred people. I couldn't do that.

All I had to do was not kill her in one hour, and then I would run away. I tried not to smell her. I sat on the very edge of my chair, turning my face away, when I realized how stupid I was. All I had to do was not breath. I still leaned away from her. Even if I couldn't smell her, being closer to her wouldn't help my determination to not kill her in one hour.

But I could remember. I remembered the sweet, floral smelling blood, and I almost breathed. I'd do anything to smell it again and taste it.

I stopped myself before I could inhale. If I smelled her blood again, I would probably have to kill her. It was maddening.

I didn't even pay attention to the teacher, I couldn't let my guard down.

A brilliant idea suddenly hit me. I could ask Mr. Banner for permission to leave class. I could get out and not have to be in _her _presence.

I was just about to relax so I could raise my hand when I realized I would have to breath in order to talk.

I noticed that Isabella was trying to hide from me. Did I really scare her that much? She let her hair fall like a screen between us.

In that second, I didn't suddenly want to take her life. I had to keep distracting myself.

The next image that popped in my head made my craving even worse if that was possible. I pictured myself, seventy years ago. In a dark alley, hunting someone down. As if that would make me feel better, picturing myself, killing someone and how easy it was when the person who's life I was craving to end was sitting right by me. And I remembered how good a human's blood tasted. Much better than it smelled. Isabella's blood smelled better than anyone else's in the world. I had to drink it. It would taste even better than it smelled. Not helping!

I could kill her now and go out through the window before anyone even notices something was wrong. That would work and then I would only end one life instead of four hundred. But everyone kept looking at her. I had to kill her when no one was looking. This could take a while just to wait for everyone to look away from Isabella. Now was the perfect time. Everyone was looking at the teacher.

I pictured a pair of red eyes, staring at me before I could bend over and kill her in less than one second. I was disgusted with myself. Those were the eyes I'd have for drinking human blood. But the color would fade back to my regular golden tone!

That didn't change anything. I had ended human lives before, and never wanted to do it again. But her blood might be worth it. Just tasting her sweet blood might be worth the guilt that came with it.

Class was probably half over by now, just half an hour left. But what was I waiting for when class _did _end? Would I wait to kill her? Of would I wait to run away?

Of course I would have to kill her. I couldn't resist he blood and I wasn't even breathing now. I at least knew that whether it was today, or tomorrow, or in a few weeks, or even a few months or years, I would taste her blood.

So why not now? Why delay it if I eventually was going to taste her blood?

It was too risky, in a class full of children, to kill her. I could wait until after class ended. I could lead her in the wrong direction, pick her up when no one was around, take her in a forest or somewhere where there's no one near to hear her scream.

Alice. If I did anything to Isabella, Alice could see before hand. Unless I distracted her. If I got Jasper close enough to a human that smelled appetizing, Alice would get distracted and not see what I would do.

I couldn't believe I was considering risking someone else's life, Jasper's happiness, and the rest of my family's happiness for one unimportant girl.

An unimportant appetizing girl.

I couldn't risk looking at the clock. I might let my guard down once I saw the time and relax if there wan't a lot of time left and kill her. Besides, looking at the clock won't speed up time.

I looked at her once and she looked at me too but flinched away the instant our eyes met.

Just then, the bell rang and I rose quickly and got out the door as fast as I could while still going human speed.

I ran to my car, going a little too fast for a human, but no one saw me. I decided to skip Spanish next period.


	3. The Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

Chapter 3

I don't understand how, how this could of have happened to me. I liked my life with Carlisle and Esme no matter how bored I got sometimes. My brothers and sisters were helpful to me when I was upset, and helped me pass time. But after what happened in just one hour, I don't think anything will be the same. I have to kill her, and Carlisle won't like it, my siblings will think I'm weak, and we'll have to move from Washington. All over a human girl!

I don't have to kill her though. If I could just avoid her, and we don't cross paths again, I won't have to kill her.

But I already smelled her blood. It smelled too good, too sweet, and it was too late. I had to drink it because this may be my only chance to drink something that would taste that good. Humans are food to other vampires, why not to us?

No, I couldn't. I turned back from a life like that seventy years ago. I was done killing people.

I could change my schedule so Isabella's not in any of my classes. Biology is the only time that I'm close to her to actually smell her blood, so if I just change my schedule, she doesn't have to die. I just have to stop myself from going close to her so I can smell her blood again.

What if I meet her on a way to a class? No, that wouldn't happen. Biology is the only class we have together. What if I meet her on the way to a class when she's going to another class? I could be going one way and she could be going the other and we could meet up that way. Alice is the only other junior in my family and she's worried about Jasper. I couldn't have her accompanying me to every class just to not meet a girl.

I could handle this by myself. I'm almost 110 years old. I can take care of a problem with a 17 year old girl.

I decided to go to the office and talk to the receptionist about changing my schedule. That should take care of all my problems. I waited in my car and listened to a CD to stop me from thinking. When the bell rang and school was over, I got out of my car and walked quickly, a little too quickly, to the office. No one else was inside when I opened the door.

"Excuse me, but I have a problem with my schedule. Could you please help me?" I asked Ms. Cope, struggling to not sound stressed.

"Of course, Edward. How can I help you?" she replied, trying not to look at me for longer than courtesy required. I blocked out her thoughts before I could hear anything. I didn't really want to know.

"I was wondering if there are any science classes that have an open spot in them, because I really am not learning anything in Biology II," I said, trying to sound sincere.

"I'm sorry, but they're all full." Ms. Cope looked very sorry that she couldn't help me.

"What if a new student transfered to this school and was a senior, where would she or he be put in a science class?"

Ms. Cope paused before answering. "Well...if someone new did come, I guess...one of the science teachers would have to add another student to their class. But it's different. You already have a science class so...I don't think they'd accept you in a full class."

"What about another hour in Biology II?" I asked, desperate to not leave the school or to be in the same class as _her._

"Is something wrong with Mr. Banner or the class you're in right now?" she asked, not comprehending my reasons to change to another science class that's exactly the same as the one I'm in right now.

"Well..." I was saved from answering and in deeper trouble than before when I noticed that me and Ms. Cope weren't the only people in the office. Someone walked in and put a note in a wire basket and I noticed that the new girl was in the room also, waiting for the receptionist to be free.

I turned around slowly, not sure what to do. I think I alarmed Ms. Cope, but I didn't care about that. There were only two humans in this room and one of them was Isabella. I could kill them both and not have to commit as many murders as in Biology. I don't know how, but I forced myself to turn back to Ms. Cope and say, "Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." I stopped breathing as soon as I finished saying that and turned around and walked out of the office, trying my hardest to not look at her.

I walked quickly to my car since no one was around, and I got in. My family was already inside my silver Volvo, and were looking at me a little worried. I wondered what my face looked like but decided I didn't want to know.

"What happened?" Alice asked me.

"Nothing," I replied, my voice shaking a bit.

"You can't come in your car after running across the school grounds looking like you do right now and say nothing is wrong!" Alice shouted at me while I started the car and backed out as fast as I could and sped out of sight. She looked at Jasper, to see if he could decipher my emotions.

Jasper shrugged and said, "Edward, if you won't tell us what's wrong, will you at least tell us what you're going to do?"

"No. I don't know either, so I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," I replied, trying to sound calm.

"You're stressed, you're upset, you're mad, you're..."

"I know!" I needed to think and my brothers and sisters weren't helping me. I could go to Alaska, to that vegetarian clan in Denali. Maybe they could help. I needed to see Carlisle first, and then I'd leave.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked me. She probably saw the future. At least she didn't see me killing Isabella. There was still hope.


	4. Alaska

Sorry, I haven't been able to update in a while. Writer's block and I haven't been home in the past few days. WHY?! I'll try to update more frequently but I can't promise anything. And don't expect any updates on August 7th, either.

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own Twilight or it's characters and I'm sorry if it's was not supposed to have an apostrophe and I'm sorry if I spelled apostrophe wrong.

Chapter 4

"Excuse me, may I please speak with Dr. Cullen? Thank you," I said to an assistant in the hospital. I probably frightened her with my eyes pitch black and my shaking voice, but the last thing I wanted was to listen to her thoughts to see if I was right. I just needed to get away. As far away as possible from _her._

"S-sure. I'll get him n-n-now." Her voice was shaking and she was stuttering trying to get away from _me. _At least she wasn't in danger. She walked very quickly around a corner to get Carlisle. I had to leave and it would be better if he knew. Esme. I couldn't tell her. She would try to stop me, or say it wasn't necessary. The last thing I wanted was to stay and meet Isabella again. I was lucky. She was lucky. If that was Jasper that sat next to her, she would be much less alive. Her blood smelled so good, and the way she blushed...

"Edward." Carlisle was standing in front of me, distracting me from my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

I took an unnecessary deep breath in before saying, "I'm leaving, Carlisle. I can't control myself. I almost massacred the entire school. I can't stay here any longer. I have to go to Alaska, to Denali. Maybe Tanya can help me. I'm really sorry. Please ask Esme if she'll forgive me, and tell Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice I'm sorry." I was at the point that if I was a human I would have cried. Not sobbed, but just have a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Edward, you don't have to leave. Just stay away from school for a couple of days and you'll be fine. You can do it, I trust you."

"No, I can't. I don't want to kill people anymore and I couldn't just stay at the house while my brothers and sisters are going to school. Its not like it's the last time you'll ever see me. I just can't stay in Forks. At least not anytime soon."

"Goodbye. I'll miss you, but I'll see you soon. Say hi to Tanya from me," Carlisle said after a few seconds pause. He looked sorrowful.

"Carlisle, I have a favor to ask. Could I please trade cars with you for now? I don't want to stop, and you have a tank full of gas."

"Of course!" We traded keys and I ran out, a little too fast for a human, but I don't think anyone noticed.

I got in the car and drove, I wasn't watching the road. I turned on my radio and switched the channel. I couldn't stand that channel so I changed it. I kept changing channels when I realized, with a shock, that I didn't want to listen to music right now. I needed to distract myself, so I looked at the road. I was looking straight ahead, but I didn't see anything. All I saw was a pair of red eyes.

I pressed down harder on the gas pedal, speeding up even more than I already was. I was at 120 MPH, when I realized I was in Canada. I didn't even realize I had crossed the border. I just needed to take my mind off things. I pictured Carlisle's grief-strikken face in the hospital, Alice's confused expression, Isabella blushing...

No! I couldn't think of that. It took everything to not turn my hands that were clamped tightly on the steering wheel. I couldn't turn around. I couldn't go after Isabella, no matter how tempting her blood smelled. I couldn't go back to Forks no matter how much I missed my family. I'd see them again soon.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

I kept counting in my head, trying to think of the numbers and nothing else. When I reached 344, 648, I realized I had stopped. I looked up and saw that I was in front of a huge house. It was gorgeous, but I couldn't think of that. I needed to talk to Tanya.

I got out of the car and my hand was a centimeter away from the door that I was just about to knock on when I jumped back. Did I want to talk to Tanya? Did I want to talk to _anyone?_

I decided I would just stay at her house for a while, just to think things through. I needed a place to stay.

I walked forward to the door for a second time and actually knocked on the old, wooden door this time.


	5. Tanya

I'm trying to make up for not updating in a while, so I'm going to be _trying _to write a lot. Hope you like the story! Or else... And by the way, the italicized font (other than an enforced word) is someone's thoughts. Well, Tanya's thoughts since Kate, Irina, and Eleazer are gone hunting. And they'll be gone for the rest of his stay in Alaska because I have no idea what kind of personality they'd have. Tanya's personality is hard enough to write so if they're here, they'd just not do anything and that's probably out of character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 5

The door flew open. A women-or vampire-opened the door. She stared at me for a second before inviting me inside. She looked around outside before coming in herself. _All alone, Edward?_

"Yes. I need help. There's this girl, she sits by me in Biology, and she has the sweetest smelling blood. I was so close to killing her and everyone else in the school right then, so I ran away when class ended. I told Carlisle I'd go to Alaska, and I'm here. I don't know what to do, Tanya," I said to the vampire, Tanya, very quickly and softly. "Kate, Irina, and Eleazer aren't here?" I would of have met them by now if they were.

_No, they're hunting. Edward, you're family probably misses you right now. You can't just run away from them just because of a human. _Tanya thought. She knew about my mind-reading skills so she didn't have to talk out loud. _It's just blood, just like anyone else's, you don't need to hide, just hunt more often and you'll be fine._

"No, Tanya. You don't understand! I would have killed her and everyone else who saw or screamed for help, or anything. I stopped breathing, but just the scent of blood that I _remembered_ was enough to almost kill her. I can't go back."

_Just stay here for a while and think things through. Tell me when you decide to go back. And you really should go hunting. Your eyes are pitch black._

"Thanks, Tanya. I'll go hunting now, I need to distract myself." I opened the door quickly and shut the door as soon as I was out of the house.

I walked slowly, at a steady pace towards the forest, the trees obscurring my vision so I couldn't see Tanya's house anymore. I sped up my pace as soon as I was out of sight. Why? Why me? Why couldn't it be Carlisle? For him, someone's blood like Isabella's would tempt him as much as a regular human for me. And now it was her fault that I was seperated from my family, that I was spending my time wandering through the trees thinking about how life was unfair. I hated her, she ruined my life, or at least my existence. I don't know what I did to deserve this. I hadn't killed someone in seventy years and Carlisle forgave me. I was much better than other vampires who killed so many people, they couldn't even count them. And it was _me _who had to suffer. If this was punishment for killing all those people, then the punishment came a few years too late. At least back then I had dropped out of school so it wasn't affecting me that bad. Now...

I realized where I was then. I was somewhere in a forest, with a body of what remained of a bear that had its blood sucked out, and I was more calm. I think _I _killed that bear. But when? How?

Before I could get distracted again, I realized I wasn't thirsty anymore and sped back to Tanya's house. I had enough hunting for one day and I felt as sick as it's possible for a vampire to feel.

I sat down on a couch, pondering for three days on what I would do.

I could just go back home and hunt more frequently. I survived one day, I could survive another in the presence of her blood. How hard could it be? I had to see my family, if her blood was too tempting I would just stay at my house. Besides, once I looked past her scent, she was so...different. I don't know how, or why, she just was. I had to find out more about her, and since I couldn't read her thoughts, I'd ask her.

I chuckled. That would have been very amusing. I could just picture myself in biology, Isabella right next to me and I asked _Tell me what you're thinking right now. Why did you move here? What's your mother like?_ That sounded very stupid, and I couldn't ask anyone that, especially not the girl I'm craving to kill.

I could find out myself. Just as long as no one in my family, especially Emmett and Jasper, found out I was going to try to find out more about a girl. I had to come back. I missed everyone, even Rosalie.

I was coming back home. Today was Friday, I'll be leaving today, I'll arrive home tomorrow, and I have Sunday to hunt again to handle seeing Isabella again on Monday. Everything would work. There was nothing that could go wrong, anyways.

"Tanya?" I said. "Can you please come here?"

_You're talking to me again. Well? What are you going to do? _Tanya thought as she appeared in front of me a second after I finished talking.

"I'm going home. You were right. I just need to hunt more often and I'll be fine. If I'm not fine, I'll just stay home, or not go to school. I shouldn't run away from a _human._"

_Goodbye. I'll miss you. Until we meet again. _Tanya showed me to the door even though I knew perfectly well where it was. I stepped outside and turned around.

"You know, you haven't said a single word the entire time I was here."

_Fine. "_Goodbye."

"Bye," I said laughing as I got into Carlisle's car.

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. This is my first fanfic so if you could review and tell me what I need to improve, I'd really appreciate it.**


	6. School part 1

AN: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry...? I didn't really feel like writing for a while, but I don't have an excuse. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; you motivated me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I did buy more than one copy of Twilight for some reason... shrugs

* * *

Chapter 6

After hunting during the weekend, I was determined to overcome my obsession to the new girl's blood. Coming to school on Monday was the only way to accomplish that. _I had no other motive to see her_, I kept repeating to myself.

The car ride was fast, as usual. The only difference today was that I leaned against my car waiting for her to show up as my siblings walked into the school.

She pulled into the parking lot cautiously with her old, red truck. The deafening sound of the motor that muted the cheap radio was stopped as she removed her keys from the ignition. Bella stumbled slightly as she stepped out of the monstrous vehicle.

Several people waved cheerfully to her, hoping to get noticed. She put on a slightly forced smile and waved confused at the unknown faces.

_Bella's here! Do you think she'd sit next to me at lunch today? Probably not... but I can at least introduce myself. She's probably like me if I told her about-_

_I wonder why everyone likes Isabella. There's nothing special about her. Mike seems to really like her though... Maybe I should-_

_She's wearing brown again. Is that why Eric likes her so much? He did say brown was his favorite color on Friday... I have to go shopping. I am not letting her steal Eric away from me. I just need-_

_Why didn't she wave to me? She waved to everyone else... Did I do something to her? Oh, God... I hope I didn't insult her. I only said hi that one other day. And the day before that. And the day before that. And the day before that. Oops..._

I chuckled at the student's thoughts about Bella, slightly surprised by her immediate popularity.

* * *

Emmett lobbed a snowball at the back of my head as I was staring at the pure white of the falling flakes. I scooped up handful of the snow and threw it back. Emmett was prepared however, and he ducked, allowing the frozen water to hit Jasper who was behind him.

The blond glared at me, unimpressed. He grabbed snow off the ground and hurled it at me without pausing to shape it into an icy sphere. The soft snow hit the side of my face and slid off. Emmett laughed at the snow still stuck in my hair. I growled and got an armful of snow before dumping it on top of Emmett's head.

Instead of becoming mad, he threw snow back at me with a chuckle. Jasper slipped away quickly, but we saw him attempt to escape.

Emmett and I tossed snow at his retreating back simultaneously.

The snow fight just began.

* * *

Our new hair color was white after we finished throwing snow at each other. The crowded cafeteria was ignoring us in favor of Bella. I wasn't complaining at all.

Rosalie and Alice were staying away from us so they wouldn't be soaked in the icy cold snow like we were. Emmett grinned when Rosalie leaned away from him. He shook his head in their direction, spraying them with snow that didn't have a chance to melt yet.

_Of course she's staring at Edward Cullen. She's not pretty enough for him._

Jessica's thoughts made me look over to the table she was sitting at. My eyes caught Bella's gaze and she looked down quickly. Jessica, however, had no shame and continued to stare at me, giggling every once in a while.

Jessica's thoughts were mostly jealous and spiteful toward Bella, so I ignored her. But I couldn't hear any of Bella's thoughts. None of them.

This intrigued me, although I was dissapointed. If she was torturing me with her blood, I at least wanted to know her thoughts. I could hear Mike Newton's thoughts, centered around Bella and ways to get her to like him. I could hear Angela's quiet and polite thoughts. I could hear my siblings thoughts. So why couldn't I hear Bella's?

_Maybe I don't know her well enough. It could be something similar to how the more I know someone, I can hear their thoughts from farther away._

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica whispered in Bella's ear, trying to be inconspicuous. Bella looked nervous and a little scared.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" Bella asked reluctantly. _Why did she care if I was angry? The one time in class together, I almost killed her. She doesn't know that, but it's obvious she hated me for being so cold and evidently disgusted by her._

"No. Should he be?" _What did she do to him? Did she try flirting with him? It couldn't have worked though, I already tried it. He's like a brick wall. But why is he still staring at her?_

"I don't think he likes me."

"The Cullens don't like anybody...well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."

"Stop looking at him," Bella demanded quietly.

**AN: **So, I was going to write more since I haven't updated in forever, unfortunately. But if I try to keep writing, I feel like I'm never going to post it, so I'll stop here and write more later. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
